continuingstargatefandomcom-20200213-history
Jack O'Neill
'''Gen. Jonathan J. O'Neill', also known as John--or more commonly, Jack--was an officer in the United States Air Force who served eight years in the Stargate Program until he was transferred to the Pentagon to become the head of Homeworld Security. He was the original leader of SG-1, and later became the commander of the International Stargate Command. Many of Earth's victories against its alien adversaries, namely the Goa'uld System Lords and the Replicators, can be attributed to Jack's skill as both a soldier and a tactician, and he continues to be widely-regarded as the most-heroic man of his day across the galaxy. In 2063, Teal'c theorized that O'Neill had ascended after his death above Earth. Though no evidence survives to suggest that, it has nonetheless gained some credence. Personal information Jack O'Neill was the leader of SG-1 from its inception in 1997 until he was promoted to Brigadier General in 2004, and placed in command of Stargate Command. He commanded the SGC from 2004 to 2005 and is currently a Lieutenant General and head of Homeworld Security. He was on the original expedition to Abydos with Daniel Jackson. He's a brave, irreverent, protective, skeptical, sometimes short-tempered man; an atypical but successful military leader. Together with his team, he's a bonafide hero of Earth. His service number is 69-4-141. His personal history is troubled: shortly before traveling through the Stargate for the first time his son was killed while playing with his pistol and, in the aftermath of this tragedy, he separated from his wife Sara O'Neill. His professional life has been adventurous. He has hinted at some of the operations in his years in the special forces: covert operations in East Germany and Iraq (during the Gulf War) have been mentioned. He was born on October 20, 1952 . His father-in-law described him as being an Irishman, confirming that he is of Irish descent. He has feelings for Samantha Carter that seem to be reciprocal; they were once both forced to admit it to avoid being labeled as Zatarcs . Because this kind of relationship is forbidden in the Air Force, he has never pursued a relationship with her, keeping well within the rank border. He even encouraged her during her engagement to Pete. He had a relationship with Kerry Johnson, but she felt there was something deeper between him and Sam. Kerry told him to retire but he didn't take her advice. She goes on saying they were making big error if they let military rules stop their feelings . Jacob Carter has hinted at knowing their feelings, as have Teal'c and Gen. Hammond. . When a wedding was proposed by Vala in her search for an ending scenario for a 'Stargate movie', neither of them answered. When Teal'c once stated he was a brother to him, Jack reminded him that Teal'c was twice his age; Teal'c conceded that he was a very young brother, then, though it had no importance as he was trying to comfort him while Sam was missing in action . Jack has a tendency to not lock his house when leaving, which has caused some unwanted visits. Jack O'Neill also naturally possesses the Ancient Technology Activation Gene. Jack has a very dry sense of humor and is impatient with complicated explanations. However, in a conversation with Lt. Col. Samantha Carter, he explains that he is worried about her because she has not tried to baffle him with scientific babble for a few days. When he is asked a scientific question he doesn't know the answer to, he often jokingly answers with "magnets," or some variation of the term. As stated by Cassandra, Jack pretends he's not as smart as he really is. . O'Neill was originally born in Chicago, but he moved to Minnesota at some point. O'Neill likes cake, and his favorite color is peridot. The Asgard showed great fondness toward him. Loki even stated that: "O'Neill is legendary" hinting the Asgard's view of him. To them, he led his people through the galaxy and proved to them that the Tau'ri were well on their way to be the "Fifth Race". He also downloaded, twice, the knowledge of Ancients and created the Replicator disruptor which save their planet. When Earth was accused of stealing over Asgard, Nox and the Tollan's technology, the Asgard chose him alone to prove his people weren't culprits. O'Neil in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, shortly before the first expedition to Abydos]] Biography 1997-2007 Time on SG-1: 1997-2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 Alternate realities *''In an alternate reality Jack O'Neill was a General and the commanding officer of the SGA. When the Goa'uld invaded Earth and he discovered the location of Chulak from the Daniel Jackson of our reality, he sent a nuclear weapon through to attempt to halt the attack. He did not believe the Jaffa were worth salvaging a relationship with. This led to his death when tried to turn Teal'c from his service to Apophis. The Jack O'Neill from this reality is very similar to the one from ours, if a bit more hard-nosed. He was engaged to Samantha Carter at the time of his death.'' *''In an alternate reality Jack O'Neill had been married to Samantha Carter for a year. He also died in the Goa'uld invasion of Earth. His death had a huge emotional impact on his wife. It seems he is very similar to his counterpart on our reality. It appears that he also frequently used the phrase "for crying out loud" and wouldn't "have a clue" what to tell a woman in the middle of an emotional crisis.'' *''In an alternate timeline Jack O'Neill was retired and living in his cabin. He was visited by Samantha Carter when she and Janet Fraiser discovered the Aschen had sterilized most of the Earth's population. They, Teal'c, and Daniel Jackson developed a plan to prevent this from happening, but they wanted O'Neill's help. At first he was reluctant, but joined them later. When the plan was put in action, he was the first one to attempt getting a note through the Stargate. He was killed by the automated defense system before reaching it.'' 2010}} *''In an alternate reality created through interference with the timeline, Jack O'Neill was retired and owned his own boat called Homer. He went to Chulak with Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson to recruit Teal'c. They traveled back to ancient Egypt to fix the timeline. He showed affections for Samantha Carter. *''In the alternate timeline created by Ba'al's destruction of the ship that was transporting the Stargate in 1939, Jack was a colonel in the United States Air Force and Charlie was apparently still alive. Prior to history being 'reset", Jack was killed by the original Ba'al as he attempted to escape back to Earth. Service Awards and Decorations Over the course of his military career, Jack O'Neill has received a number of awards and decorations for his service in the United States Air Force. *Master Parachutist Badge *Master Space and Missile Operations Badge *Defense Distinguished Service Medal *Air Force Distinguished Service Medal *Meritorious Service Medal *Defense Superior Service Medal *Defense Meritorious Service Medal *Organizational Excellence Award *Vietnam Service Medal *Air Force Longevity Service Award Jack's rack in Children of the Gods is shown to have the following ribbons: *Defense Distinguished Service Medal *Air Force Distinguished Service Medal *Defense Superior Service Medal *Airman's Medal *Defense Meritorious Service Medal *Meritorious Service Medal *Air Medal *Aerial Achievement Medal *Joint Service Commendation Medal *Air Force Commendation Medal *Air Force Achievement Medal *Outstanding Unit Award *Organizational Excellence Award *Combat Readiness Medal *National Defense Service Medal *Vietnam Service Medal *Southwest Asia Service Medal *Air Force Overseas Long Tour *Longevity Service Award *Republic of Vietnam Campaign Medal *Kuwait Liberation Medal (Saudi Arabia) Other versions *Jack O'Neill (clone) *Jack O'Neill (Unity) *Jack O'Neill (robot) Trivia * One of his previous Iris Deactivation Codes was 903-224-637, which was discovered by First. Behind the scenes *In the original movie, this character's last name is spelled "O'Neil", with one L. Since O'Neil in the movie and O'Neill in the series are obviously supposed to be the same person, his name is spelled in this article the same way as in SG-1/Atlantis canon, even when speaking about the events of the movie. See Stargate canon for more details about this discrepancy. *It has also been confirmed in a recent interview with Gary Jones, that Jack O'Neill has been promoted to Lieutenant General at the start of Stargate Universe. *Jack O'Neill has appeared in the series premieres of SG-1, Atlantis and Universe. The only other character to do so is Daniel Jackson. External links * * * * * *